


Three is The Perfect Number

by carriejack03



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom Kagami, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriejack03/pseuds/carriejack03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami is a pretty oblivious guy.<br/>But even him understood that there was something wrong when Murasakibara and Himuro crashed at his place for third time in the same week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three is The Perfect Number

Kagami was a pretty oblivious guy.

He didn't exactly understand the atmosphere or if he said something wrong. When this sort of situations happened, he always ended up blinking with an interrogative point above his head (and that was actually pretty cute).

However, even him understood that there was something wrong when Murasakibara and Himuro crashed at his place for the third time in the same week.

It wasn't like he didn't want the two boys around, they were nice, even if Murasakibara couldn't stop joking about his eyebrows, and talking with Tatsuya was always welcomed, but there was something wrong, Kagami could feel that.

So, when the three of them finished their dinner and were still sitting on the table, the redhead went straight to the point. “Okay, what's wrong?”

Kagami didn't miss the look that the two boys exchanged, but before he could question it, Himuro was already talking with his most charming voice. “Why, Taiga, do you really hate so much having us around?”

“N-No of course not!” Kagami quickly said, shaking his head fearing to have implied something wrong.

Himuro chuckled at that adorableness and caressed some of his black hair with the tip of his fingers. “Calm down Taiga, I was joking.”

The redhead's cheeks burned red and he scoffed, crossing his arms under his chest. “Stupid Tatsuya...” He mumbled, pouting like a child. “I was just wondering why you two are here for the third time in this week...”

Murasakibara, who was munching some colourful candies, looked up, some of his purple hair were in front of his violet eyes, resulting difficult for Kagami to see his expression. “We just wanted to come here.” The purple giant stated, like it was obvious.

“Well, Murasakibara, I kind of figured that out myself... But what I meant was what are **you** doing here?! Aren't you here to see your ex-team-mates or something?” The redhead asked, pointing a finger to Murasakibara while glaring daggers to him.

“I like eating at Kaga-chin's place.” The purple head struggled, returning to his candies.

“Come on, Taiga, don't be mad with Atsushi.” Himuro smiled, ruffling a bit of Murasakibara's hair and making the giant glare at him chanting “how Muro-chin was annoying”.

Kagami, realizing that he wouldn't have a decent answer, lifted himself up the chair. “I'm going to clean the dishes, try to not destroy my house.” And with that he stalked to the sink.

If he wasn't so blind by his rage, he should have noticed how Himuro smirked to Murasakibara and how the giant stopped eating with a strange gleam in his eyes. But since he didn't see any of it, he just opened the water with a movement, waiting it to become hot.

Pity that his mind didn't stay to the dishes for too long, since he felt two pair of arms sneaking around his waist and a solid chest pressing against his back.

“What the fuck?!” Kagami tried to turn around to see what was happening, completely startled. Key-word: tried. Those arms seemed to be made of steel.

A graceful hand stopped the water to drip and Kagami could only shift his gaze to his brother's, who was smiling angelically at his side. It didn't take a genius to understand that Murasakibara was the one “hugging” him.

“Tatsuya?! What the hell?!” The redhead shouted, attempting once again to free himself from that strong arms, but failing miserably.

“Taiga... you really don't know how much of a tease you are, don't you?” Himuro asked with a voice that Kagami didn't ever hear from the lips of his brother. It was warm, teasing and... lustful.

“Tatsuya... you're not funny... Murasakibara, let me go!” The redhead groaned, pinching the skin of the purple giant's hand, making the other growl.

“Kaga-chin... that hurt...” Murasakibara whispered dangerously near his ear, making Kagami whimper. Damn, he was caught off guard!

“That wasn't nice, Taiga, Atsushi is just showing you how much he likes you.” Tatsuya said seductively, trailing his fingers to the redhead's arm, feeling every muscle tensing under those teasing thumbs.

Kagami shivered in reluctant pleasure, never in his life he saw his brother like that. It was like talking to a stranger... but at the same time he knew that this was Himuro Tatsuya, his big brother. However, right now, he really couldn't think at Tatsuya like a simply “brother”. Every touch, smile, shift of his gaze were giving to Kagami a strange feeling in his stomach.

“T-Tatsuya, seriously, s-stop this...” The redhead managed to breath out when he felt his brother's hand touching his torso and massaging the area around his nipple without actually touching it.

“Kaga-chin, stop lying.” Murasakibara sneaked a hand over Kagami's clothed groin, making the other let out a moan and jerking his hips forward, welcoming the giant's touch. Murasakibara's long fingers lazily began to massage it, tightening his grip around the redhead's waist.

“Ngh... Murasakibara... Tatsuya...” Kagami's cheeks were burning red, his breath was fast, irregular, his hands were gripping the sink with all his strength, trying to not fall down, since his legs were shaking for too much pleasure.

Himuro smirked and pinched one of Kagami's nipples, making the other moan and lift his head with wide eyes, a bit of drool falling down his chin. The feeling were too much for him, all his thoughts were messy and he nearly didn't register that Tatsuya was speaking.

“You were horrible Taiga... swinging your hips like that while cooking should be illegal...” Himuro had a thoughtful expression while saying those words, rubbing with distract movements Kagami's nipple between his fingers, making the other moan his brother's name once again.

“And licking your lips in that suggestive manner...” Murasakibara added, trailing his hand from the redhead's groin to under his shirt and feeling his abs tensing under his touch.

“Ah, you're right, Atsushi... you know how it was difficult to not jumping on you? Or... maybe you did it deliberately? What a naughty boy you're Taiga.” Himuro chuckled, twisting Kagami's nipple suddenly and enjoying how his brother's legs gave up, his body now only supported by Murasakibara's strong arm.

“W-What the hell... are you talking about...?” The redhead managed to say between moans, leaning against the purple giant's torso, sweat forming on his forehead. He never experienced such intense pleasure in his whole life. Yes, he was a virgin, so what?

“Kaga-chin is so oblivious... I wanted to fuck you every time you came near me...” Murasakibara's husky voice made Kagami's body tremble more, feeling every vibration of each word on his skin.

“T-Tatsuya... p-please... s-stop...” The redhead pleaded, swallowing his own pride, trying to resist once again to the pleasure that was assaulting him. He already lost his brother once, he didn't want to loose him again for something like this.

Himuro stopped his movements and looked in Kagami's eyes with an hurt expression and the black haired teen caressed the other's cheeks careful, like the redhead was made of porcelain. “I tried Taiga, I really tried to think of you like a “brother”... hell, I even tried to forget about you with Atsushi, but it was useless... My feelings for you are just so deep...” Himuro closed his eyes, seeming remember something fond. Kagami was speechless, wide eyes staring at a face he knew so well: he could read on his brother's face sorrow, hurt and... an emotion that he couldn't quite understand.

Opening his eyes, Himuro trailed his gaze to Murasakibara's, who stopped his movements too and was returning the gaze with the same intensity. “Then Atsushi told me that he wanted you... so I thought: “Why don't we make Taiga ours”? And we decided to act...” Himuro's other hand tugged gently a fist of Kagami's hair, massaging the scalp with those gentle fingers. “But it was hard to find the right moment... well, until now, that's it.” Smiling at his brother once again with loving eyes, Himuro tugged the redhead's hair to make the other leaning down, and closed the distance between their lips.

Kagami's mind went blank at that action. He felt himself opening his mouth in automatic, letting a greedy tongue invading him and tasting him in every place it could reach.

The kiss lasted for about a minute, before the need of oxygen needed to be satisfied and Himuro's lips left Kagami's, with a trail of saliva that still connected their mouths.

The redhead was startled, blushing and with an erection in his tight pants. “T-Tatsuya...” He breathed out, before shutting up, not finding anything intelligent to say.

“I love you, Taiga, more than a brother should do...” When he heard those words, Kagami shifted his gaze embarrassed, not knowing what to reply. He thought as Himuro like a brother, but... he was making him feel so good right now...

“Not fair, not fair! Why only Muro-chin get a kiss? I want one too!” Murasakibara whined, nuzzling his head in Kagami's neck, making the redhead laugh because the purple hairs were tickling his skin.

“You don't have to give me an answer now, Taiga... just enjoy this, okay?” Himuro asked, tugging his brother's face to the other side to meet Murasakibara's lips, stopping the giant's whines.

Murasakibara's kiss was different from Himuro's: it was lazy, slow, but also sweet (probably because of all those candies he ate) and warm. Kagami felt a hand squeezing his cheeks strongly and he opened his mouth to whimper, but his tongue met with another, and the two battled but Murasakibara wasn't strong only in the court, and the redhead let the purple giant exploring his warm tavern like he wanted.

Himuro, in the meantime, was coaxing Kagami's fingers with his saliva, licking and sucking every inch of skin he could reach and making his brother moan in Murasakibara's mouth, the giant's hummed happily and massaged the redhead's stomach with lazy movements.

Kagami thoughts of “I shouldn't do this” and “This is wrong!” flew out the window in that moment. He was feeling too good to care about it, so he let his body relax under the care of the others' touch.

Sensing the redhead relax, Himuro smirked and, after another lick to his brother's fingers, he let them out of his mouth, licking his lips seductively. “Taiga, you're really tasty. Right, Atsushi?”

The purple giant distanced himself from Kagami's lips and nodded, roaming his big hands on the redhead's torso, pinching now and them some of the still clothed skin, smiling lustful when he heard moan leaving the other's mouth.

“But here is really uncomfortable... shall we change location?” Himuro asked, stroking Kagami's red hair with a loving smile painted on his face. Murasakibara, without anyone telling him to, lifted Kagami up princess-style and followed an already marching Himuro.

“MURASAKIBARA! WHAT THE FUCK?!” The redhead growled, not so happy to be treated like a girl by an over-grow child, so he tried to kick and punch the giant, but was easily blocked by Murasakibara, who looked beyond annoyed. “Kaga-chin, if you don't stop now, I'll crush you.” Something was telling Kagami that he would do it for real.

Without him realizing it, the three of them arrived in the redhead's bedroom and Kagami was dumped unceremoniously on the bed and he let out a groan of discomfort. The power forward was going to shout some colourful insult when he saw the look that had the two other boys on their face: hungry was the right definition of it, it was like looking at two starved animals. Kagami gulped, grabbing the sheets under him for comfort, blushing a bit when he realized what they were going to do (yes, he was pretty slow).

Himuro lowered himself and took off his brother's socks, licking playfully one of the thumbs and the redhead let out a whimper, then bit his lower lip embarrassed. In that moment Murasakibara sat on the bed and began to rip Kagami's shirt, without caring of the other's shouting.

“MURASAKIBARA! THAT'S MY SHIRT!” The power forward yelled, trying to punch the purple giant but finding his wrist blocked by a big hand and he shivered when he met Murasakibara's gaze. “Kaga-chin, I told you to stop.” The giant's voice was low, dangerous, it was like having a bear in front of him. Kagami shouldn't have felt so excited by that display of force, but indeed he did.

Seeing the strange gleam in the redhead's gaze, Murasakibara looked at the bulge in the other's shorts and smirked, bringing a hand on Kagami's groin and grabbing it forcefully. “Kaga-chin likes begin dominated.” He chanted, making Himuro looking up and stopping licking his brother's toes.

“Does he? Well, it's not like you aren't enjoying dominant he, Atsushi.” The older teen said, motioning to the bulge in the purple giant's shorts. Kagami nearly choked in his own spit when he saw how big Murasakibara was, and since it was still covered by clothes, the redhead didn't want to imagine how it was without them!

Noticing Kagami's worry, Himuro chuckled sweetly to his brother's adorableness and joined Murasakibara on the bed, sitting on the other side of Kagami, kissing the redhead's collarbone. “Don't worry, Atsushi won't have you today and yes, he's going to be bigger than that.”

“Eh? Why? I want to fuck Kaga-chin!” The purple giant whined, caressing Kagami's warm abs and glaring at Himuro.

“You're going to hurt Taiga, it's his first time.” The older teen responded, lifting his head and motioning to a pouting Murasakibara to come closer and kissed him chaste on the mouth. “But I didn't say you're not going to enjoy this too... I'm sure his mouth will be happy to have you.”

Murasakibara's eyes lighted up a bit at the mention of “Kagami's mouth” and nodded, tracing the redhead lips with his fingers. However Kagami didn't have the same opinion as the purple giant and blushed at the implication. “Oi, Tatsuya! Don't decide things for yourself!”

Himuro chuckled and pinched Kagami's erect left nipple, shutting the other up. “Atsushi wants you, Taiga, he doesn't care if you suck at blowjobs, he just wants to feel that hot mouth around his cock.” The black haired teen whispered in his brother's ear, licking the shell of it with the tip of his tongue.

Kagami didn't know that Himuro was so talkative during sex (not that he ever thought about his brother in that sense until now), it was but exciting and embarrassing. Tatsuya sure knew Kagami's weak spots!

He was shaken from his thoughts when he felt a tongue tracing the outlines of his right nipple. Moaning for the foreign feeling, he lifted his head a bit (and nearly collided with Himuro's) and saw that Murasakibara was having fun at playing with his nipple, sucking and biting it without shame, his hands massaging Kagami's lower abdomen. If things continued like that, the redhead didn't know if he was going to last long.

“Mura- Tatsu- Ngh!” He didn't know which name call, his nipples seemed like they wanted to burst, his skin was so hot, trail of sweat were going down his torso and disappeared under his shorts.

“Atsushi.” Himuro called the purple giant, distancing himself from the now abused ear and gazed to his friend with the corner of the eye, caching the violet orbs for an instant. “We aren't begin fair, aren't us? Begin all dressed...”

Murasakibara looked like he was deep in thought, stopping his movements all at once and making Kagami moan for the loss, but was quickly silenced by Himuro's mouth, which posed itself on his in a chaste kiss.

“Mh... Muro-chin is right.” Murasakibara said in the end, getting up and grabbed the end of his shirt, bringing it up his head in slow movements, looking right in Kagami's eyes. Never in his life the redhead could imagine that that lazy giant could be so... sensual. God, he really knew how to move and his muscles... when he was playing against him, he was too concentrate in the match to noticed but... Murasakibara had really perfect body, like one of those gods sculptured in the Ancient Greek.

Kagami's hand moved for his own, caressing the giant's torso, feeling every muscle and making Murasakibara shiver and one big hand joined the redhead's, permitting Kagami to hear the strong heart-beat in Murasakibara's chest. It was loud and frenetic, the purple giant seemed to be calm but he was agitated too. It was kind of cute.

“Taiga, are you forgetting about me?” Himuro asked husky, bringing Kagami's attention to his brother, who already took off his shirt and tossed it on the floor, showing his pale and morbid skin. Himuro smirked and, while Murasakibara started to attack again Kagami's nipples, began to trail kisses on the redhead's neck, leaving red marks when he decided to bit down.

“Tatsuya...!” Kagami groaned, knowing that he was going to have some difficulties to cover them later, but in that moment he didn't care. He just felt.

Himuro hummed happily, sucking where the neck and the shoulder connected, while his hand joined Murasakibara to torture Kagami's right nipple, which was fully erect and flushed.

After a minute or two, Kagami couldn't know too much absorbed by those new emotions, he felt Himuro's mouth leaving him and calling for Murasakibara, who looked up to the black haired teen interrogative.

“I think we should begin to go to the main event.” Himuro said and Kagami shivered, understanding fully well the meaning of that phrase.

His brother gave him a small smile, before licking his lips and, with a sharp tug, he brought down both his shorts and pants, tossing them somewhere and leaving the redhead exposed at those hungry looks. His dick was fully erect, pre-cum leaking from the tip. Kagami knew he wasn't small, but he felt embarrassed begin seen naked, even if Himuro already did, but this time it wasn't for bathing together like they did when they were children, it was something more intimate.

Murasakibara looked like he saw the most amazing candy in the word, and only the sharp glare that Himuro gave him restrained the purple giant to attack the redhead's cock.

“You're not going to last long.” It wasn't a question, it was an affermation and Kagami blushed, if that was possible, more. However Himuro didn't seem bothered by that if that wicked smirk that grew on his face was an indication. “I wonder if we can make you come with your nipples alone.” And then he proceeded to pinch Kagami's already abused nipple.

The redhead hissed for the pain and the pleasure, clasping an hand around Himuro's wrist. “Tatsuya, oi!” He tried to shout, but his voice transformed in a moan when Murasakibara pressed a thumb on his other nipple, seeming to like Himuro's idea.

They didn't use their mouths, just their skilled fingers, each with a difference time, making Kagami go crazy. It didn't take long to him to come on his stomach with a yell, grasping the sheets under him.

Still euphoric for his orgasm, he barely register the voices above him.

“Ah, you really came! You did good, Taiga.” Himuro praised him, petting Kagami's hair and kissing his cheek. Murasakibara coaxed his fingers with the redhead's cum, bringing them to his mouth and frowning after getting a taste. “Yucky...”

“Oh course it is, Atsushi!” Himuro chuckled, playing with Kagami's cum too, making his brother whimper under him. “I'm going to prepare you now, Taiga.” The older teen whispered in Kagami's ear, before lifting himself up and retreating, putting himself between the redhead's legs, who instinctively tried to close them but was stopped by Himuro's body.

Murasakibara was watching all of it with interest, an emotion which was rare on his face, petting Kagami's hair while Himuro brought a finger inside him.

“Ah... Tatsuya...” The redhead hissed, feeling pain for the intrusion and clenching his teeth together, his body tensing involuntary.

“Relax Taiga.” Himuro whispered, working his finger in and out that thing aperture. Kagami began to struggle, not relaxing a bit. “Try you to relax with a fucking finger in your ass, jerk!” He was vulgar, but he didn't care in that moment. It hurt so much, he couldn't bare it!

Himuro sighed, understanding Kagami's feeling but hoping that he could at least be a bit more cooperative. “Atsushi.” He called, motioning to the giant to distract his brother.

Murasakibara nodded lazily, thinking for a moment at what to do and in the end he brought his mouth to Kagami's now flaccid dick, trying to make it hard again with decisive licks. Before the redhead knew it, he was moaning and struggling under Murasakibara's care and starting to get hard again, the uncomfortable feeling in his ass be less and less unpleasant, making Himuro smirk and ruffled the purple giant's hair in sign of praise.

The black haired teen added a second finger and, before Kagami could protest, Murasakibara swallowed his shaft and began to suck like the redhead's dick was a candy.

“Fuck...!” Kagami bit his lips to prevent any embarrassing sounds to escape again. It was a little too late for that, but he didn't care.

However Himuro didn't seem to like it, so he smacked with a little strength the redhead butt-cheek, surprising Kagami who let out a moan and jerked his body up, chocking Murasakibara in the meantime.

“I want to hear you, Taiga.” Himuro said, feeling impatient since his painful erection was still constricted under his pants and so he added a third finger, making Kagami howl for the pain. “T-Tatsuya... no... stop...” He tried to say between pants, tensing once again under the two boys ministrations. It burned, it was uncomfortable and even Murasakibara's mouth couldn't distract him enough to relax.

Sensing his discomfort, Himuro tried to slow down a bit, scissoring his fingers carefully, and playing with the redhead's balls and encouraging Murasakibara to be more energetic. That seemed to work, since Kagami's body relaxed a bit, even if it was still stiff, but at least the redhead was trying to be cooperative this time without complaining.

Himuro knew that his fingers couldn't reach that spot that could drive Kagami crazy, so he speeded up the preparation, hoping that the redhead could forgive him later for making him feel so much pain.

The fingers worked inside Kagami's hole for about a minute, before Himuro felt satisfied and pulled them out, tugging gently Murasakibara's hair to make him stop sucking Kagami's dick, which he did after another lick on the tip.

Kagami lifted his head and saw the two boys free themselves from their shorts and boxers, and he couldn't help but stare. Himuro's cock was more or less his same size, maybe a bit larger, but Murasakibara... it was a monster. Bigger, ticker, larger than anything Kagami ever saw. He gulped unconsciously, relieved that that monster wasn't going inside him for this time. Wait... for this time...? So there was going to be another...?

Before his thoughts could go further, his body was turned and Himuro lifted his backside up, making Kagami go at all four like a dog. He was embarrassed by this position, but his embarrassment was quickly forgotten, once Murasakibara knelt in front of him and that monster was near his face.

Looking up, he met the purple giant's gaze which was excited. “Muro-chin said I can have your mouth.”

Kagami gaped at that words. He was supposed to...? No, no, no, it wasn't possible that something so big could fit inside his mouth!

The redhead suddenly felt a burning sensation on his backside and groaned in pain, grasping the sheets with all his strength and nearly tore them, his eyes watered for the pain, but he refused to cry.

His lips opened in a silent scream when Himuro started to move, feeling the older teen's dick going in and out of him in a slow peace. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt! It wasn't pleasant at all!

Murasakibara tugged his hair, looking annoyed because he was forgotten, making Kagami shifting his gaze to the monster in front of him, which stood proud and was leaking pre-cum from the tip. The redhead felt a bit of pride wash inside his body knowing that he was the one who made Murasakibara so excited. Trying to think to something else, Kagami licked with a bit of hesitation the tip of the purple giant's dick, tasting Murasakibara: it was salty and strange, not exacting unpleasant but not good either. However, since the giant let out a small moan, Kagami felt more bold, beginning to suck the shaft, trying to not bit down. It was impossible taking it all inside his mouth, but Kagami worked hard to the sides, licking and sucking every inch of skin he could reach and was praised by low moan and growl from above him.

Meanwhile, the feeling at his backside became nearly pleasant, with Himuro kissing his shoulders and thrusting with firm movements. “Taiga... so tight...” The older teen whispered, his voice full of lust and pants, while his dick continued to search that spot. Where it was...?

“AH!” Kagami moaned in pleasure, the vibration of it when straight to Murasakibara who nearly came just for it.

Himuro smirked and grabbed the redhead's erection, beginning to pump it while thrusting faster, always aiming for that spot that made Kagami cry and have problems to continue to lick Murasakibara, but he still tried his best to please his... friend? Lover? Rival? He didn't know anymore, his mind was a mess right now.

“Taiga, I'm not going to last long.” Himuro warned, continuing to move his hips, the sound of skin against skin resounded in the room, mixed with growls and moans.

It didn't take more than two minutes for Himuro to come inside Kagami with a cry, followed by Kagami who experienced his second orgasm in his brother's hand. Murasakibara was the last one, coming on Kagami's face and dirtying it with his sperm: his cheeks, his mouth, his eyebrows and even his hair where covered by that sticky substance.

They needed some seconds to come out from their euphoria, but in the end Himuro went out from Kagami, who collapsed on the bed, completely drained. Murasakibara had still some energy left and grabbed the redhead, positioning him on the pillow and hugging him like a teddy bear, then they were quickly joined by an exhausted Himuro who circled Kagami's waist with an arm.

“Better than I was expecting...” The older teen said, ruffling the redhead's hair not caring that they were sticky because of the purple giant's come.

“I wanted Kaga-chin though...” Murasakibara whined, licking Kagami's face and tasting himself to clean the smaller teen, even if he didn't like the taste.

“You two... are idiots...” Kagami huffed, not moving for a inch. It was so strange, he never thought about them like lovers, but now he felt something more...

“Taiga... I'm-” Himuro was quickly silenced by a strong pinch on his hand. “If you say “I'm sorry”, I'm going to punch you.” Kagami threaded, snuggling closer to Murasakibara's warm body.

“I don't know what I'm feeling for you... but... I want to give you two a chance...” He mumbled, flushing and covering his face in shame.

Murasakibara and Himuro's face lighted up at that phrase and they hugged Kagami with all their strength, nearly chocking him to death.

“OI! YOU'RE KILLING ME!” The redhead shouted, making the other two laugh and apologize. “But no more improvise sex! I swear, I'm going to choke you if you do this again, you nearly gave me an heart-attack!”

Himuro chuckled and snuggled closer to Kagami. “Everything you want, Taiga.”

“Only if Kaga-chin let me take him next time.” Murasakibara mumbled, receiving a painful slap on the arm from Kagami, who was beyond embarrassed.

“MURASAKIBARA!”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter everyone!  
> This is the second time writing smut... was it good? Bad? Horrible?  
> I finished this after work so I was a bit tired, sorry for the errors XD  
> MuraKagaHimu needs more love!


End file.
